Wonderful Journey
by Lady In Red
Summary: What could have happened if Satine was not sick with consumption...please read!!
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me! They belong to the wonderful Baz Lurhman, who directed my other favorite movie, "William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juilet" In this story, Satine doesn't have consumption. This chapter is just the beginning, it will get better later! I really hope you like this story, it's my first attempt at fan fiction, so please read and review!  
  
The applause was deafening. The excitement of the audience was only eclipsed by that of the actors backstage. As the curtain opened, the role reversal seemed complete. The same men who had patronized the Moulin Rouge when it was a bordello cheered the "underworld showfolk" with a vengeance. As Christian and Satine took their places on the stage, the opulent and elite carried on like rowdy children. It seemed as if this was a seal on their love that was to be hidden no more. All was right with the world.  
  
However, it was still not perfect. Even though Satine had risked everything to proclaim her love for him, Christian still had some doubts. He was able to piece together that the Duke must have threatened to kill him if Satine was to keep up their relationship. Christian appreciated this, and loved her all the more for her concern, but he could not understand why she couldn't trust him with the knowledge. They still could have run away together, just maybe at a different time. But this was not the time for these questions. That would come later, when they were alone.  
  
Satine was having some doubts of her own. However, they were of a much different sort. Christian had come back to her, and she knew he still loved her, but could he forgive her for the pain she had caused? It seemed like it, but she could tell by his facial expression that there was something not quite right. They had much to discuss later. For right now, her only thoughts would be of Christian, and how she loved him. But even those thoughts did not last for long, as Christian swept her into yet another amazing kiss, and the applause of the audience seemed to fade into the night.  
  
~Later That Night~  
  
The party of the Bohemians raged into the early hours of the morning. However, removed from the celebrating were Christian and Satine, who sat up in Christian's garret, just happy to be together again. They had been separated from each other for mere hours, but it seemed like an eternity. But words left unsaid were driving a wedge between them. They both knew they had many things to discuss, but neither was willing to break their now peaceful happiness.  
  
Finally Christian spoke. "Satine?"  
  
Satine looked into his eyes, the ones that always shone with love. That love was still there, but it was clouded with pain, the pain that she had caused. "Yes, my love?" she responded softly.  
  
As Christian started to speak again, tears began to fall from his eyes. "Darling, you know I love you with all my heart. I just have so many questions. Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me what was really going on?"  
  
Satine sighed. She knew this question was coming, but she was still not completely prepared for it. "My love, I was scared. I love you more than life itself. And if I truly love you, then I should want what is best for you. Your life was so much more important to me, and I did not want to risk that."  
  
The expression on Christian's face brightened considerably. "I love you, Satine. It was torture for me when I thought you didn't love me. I couldn't imagine how I could live life without you."  
  
Satine struggled to express herself. How could she make her realize how much she really loved him, how much she needed him. As she did often when she was with Christian, Satine began to sing.  
  
No more talk of darkness,  
  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
  
I'm here; nothing can harm you,  
  
My words will warm and calm you.  
  
All I want is freedom,  
  
A world with no more night,  
  
And you, always beside me,  
  
To hold me and to hide me.  
  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,  
  
Let me lead you from your solitude.  
  
Say you need me with you,  
  
Here, beside you  
  
Say you love me…  
  
You know I do, interjected Christian.  
  
Together, they finished the song.  
  
Love me,  
  
That's all I ask of you!  
  
The rift between them was now mended. Christian and Satine could now enjoy just being together, and being in love.  
  
Later that night, just before drifting off to sleep, Christian said sleepily, "Just remember darling, you can trust me with anything. I will love you always, no matter what."  
  
That one remark haunted Satine hours after Christian had fallen asleep. The guilt that she was feeling made it impossible to fall asleep. She had still not told him the real reason why she had left him. She couldn't bear to, not on this magnificent night. But she knew the time was coming very soon that she must tell him, and she was afraid. Would he still love her?  
  
Songs used:  
  
All I Ask of You, from Phantom of the Opera. Its not exactly in order, I just wanted to make it fit the story. 


	2. Complications

Disclaimer: Once again, these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Baz Luhrmann. If someone did want to lend Christian to me for a little while though, I wouldn't mind!!  
  
Ok, in my story, Christian has been there for a little under two months. I know that is probably wrong, but I am taking a poetic license with this. Also, I can't write Toulouse's lisp, so I'm getting rid of that too!  
  
  
  
The next morning dawned bright and cool, with a promise. A promise of a beautiful life that Christian and Satine would be able to spend together.  
  
Christian awoke to the sun pouring in his small window, creating a prism on their bed. He shut his eyes, attempting to chase the remnants of the magnificent dream he was having. But then he realized where he was. Montmarte, at the very center of the Bohemian Revolution, holding the most beautiful woman in the world in his arms. And she loved him. "Love is not wanting to go to sleep because reality is better than a dream," he murmured. He was so happy, he wanted to shout from the rooftops how in love he was. It was then that he had his most brilliant idea. If he and Satine were so in love, why not show it to everyone? He would go out now, and surprise her when she woke up. He gently nudged Satine over, and got up from the bed. Christian held his breath as Satine stirred, but did not wake up. He quickly got dressed and slipped out the door.  
  
As the morning wore on, the ray of sun that Christian woke up to began to move its way up the bed, until it was right at the pillows. Satine gently stirred, and finally woke up. Christian wasn't beside her, but that wasn't always an unusual occurrence. But she did not hear the gentle tap of his typewriter, or see him out on the balcony. Satine quickly got out of bed, and pulled on her pale pink robe.  
  
"Toulouse!" she called, looking up the hole in Christian's ceiling.  
  
"Yes, mademoiselle?" asked Toulouse groggily. He sounded quite hung over.  
  
"Toulouse, have you seen Christian this morning?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Satine, I haven't. But I also just got up, so I'm not really the one to ask."  
  
Just then, Christian walked in, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Christian! I was worried about you, where…?" Satine's rambling was cut short as Christian pulled her into a deep kiss. As they broke apart, Satine whispered, "Ok, you're forgiven, just don't let it happen again."  
  
"Oh?" asked Christian, a smile in his voice, "and what will happen if it does?"  
  
"Well," Satine said, putting on her best "Smoldering Temptress" voice, "you will have to pay the consequences."  
  
"Oh, really?" laughed Christian, as he pulled her on the bed, tickling her. "Do you give up?"  
  
"Never!" screamed Satine, laughing uncontrollably. "Ok, I changed my mind! Christian!"  
  
"I'll let you get away…this time," said Christian, pulling her into yet another kiss.  
  
When they finally broke apart, Christian began to speak.  
  
"Darling, I'm sure that you were wondering why I wasn't there this morning. Well, I hope this answers your question." With that, he pulled a small box out of his pocket, and opened it. Inside was a beautiful square cut ruby ring, set in a simple but beautiful gold band. Inside was the inscription "Come What May."  
  
"I know it's not a diamond, but I thought you might be a little tired of them now. And besides, I thought that a ruby fit you better." Christian said with a smile on his face. Satine sat there, a stunned look on her face.  
  
"Satine, what I am trying to say is, will you marry me?"  
  
A strange cry came from Satine. This was not exactly the reaction he expected.  
  
"Christian, I can't marry you," the pain evident on both her face and in her voice. She knew that she had many things to tell Christian, but she didn't have to expect to do it this soon.  
  
"But why not? I love you and you love me! Why shouldn't we get married?!"  
  
"Christian it's not that simple," began Satine, but Christian cut her off!  
  
"But it is that simple! We love each other. We should get married! That's what people in love do."  
  
"Christian, I'm pregnant," said Satine flatly.  
  
A look of relief flooded over Christian. "Is that all? Darling, I know it's soon, but I assumed we were going to have children anyway! We'll just have to get married very soon…"  
  
"No, Christian, you don't understand. It's not your child."  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked it! It's going to get better soon, I promise! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and please, tell me if you liked this one! Constructive criticism helps! 


	3. The Answer

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing!  
  
A/N: Ok, I know I said this last chapter, but I am taking a poetic license, and Christian has been there a little less than two months. That's probably unrealistic, but it works for the story!  
  
"No, Christian, you don't understand. It's not your child."  
  
The look on Christian's face was one of pure anguish. For a few seconds, he remained in his seat, not moving.  
  
"Christian, please, let me explain," began Satine.  
  
But she did not get any further than that. Christian stood up, turned, and walked out the door. Satine ran after him.  
  
"Christian! Please don't leave!" shouted Satine.  
  
Her cries were unheeded. He kept walking, and continued out the door and onto the bustling streets of Montmarte. Satine ran back into Christian's garret, flung herself down onto Christian's bed, and sobbed.  
  
The day wore on, and there were still no signs of Christian. As she sat, she prayed, something she had not done since she was a little girl. But she could only pray for so long. As the sun began to set, Satine began to lose hope. Where was he? Was he ever coming back? As she wandered out onto the balcony, she began to sing.  
  
Where do we go from here?  
  
This isn't where we intended to be.  
  
We had it all, you believed in me  
  
I believed in you.  
  
Certainties disappear  
  
What do we do for our dream to survive?  
  
How do we keep our passions alive,  
  
As we used to?  
  
Deep in my heart I'm concealing,  
  
Things that I'm longing to say.  
  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling,  
  
Frightened you'll slip away.  
  
1 You must love me…  
  
Singing these words, Satine began to cry.  
  
2 You must love me…  
  
As Satine turned, she caught a glimpse of Christian standing in the doorway.  
  
"Christian!" she exclaimed, wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"Satine, I wandered around all day, trying to figure things out. And as much as I tried, I realized that I can't stop loving you. But I do have one question. Whose child is it?"  
  
"I…don't…know," said Satine, beginning to cry again.  
  
"You don't know?!"exclaimed Christian incredulously.  
  
"No. You haven't even been here for two months yet. I'm already two and a half months pregnant."  
  
"So, this means that the child isn't the Duke's? And you didn't sleep with anyone else while I was here?" asked Christian, amazement in his voice.  
  
"Of course not!" exclaimed Satine. "I could never do that to you, I love you too much. It happened before I met you."  
  
"Oh, darling, I love you! I promise, I will raise the child as my own, and love it as if it was my own daughter or son."  
  
"Does…does this mean you still want to marry me?" asked Satine with disbelief. "You mean you don't hate me?"  
  
"I could never hate you. It broke my heart because I thought you slept with someone while we were in love. But I cannot blame you for sleeping with someone before I met you. I know, you were a courtesan, and that is a risk of the job. So does this mean that you will marry me?"  
  
"Oh yes!" said Satine, staring in disbelief at this amazing man. She could not believe how incredibly lucky she was. She kissed him, and once again, everything else faded into the night.  
  
Songs Used: "You Must Love Me" by Madonna  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope everyone liked that chapter! Once again, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! The story is not done yet; I still have some interesting twists planned for our favorite pair of lovers! 


	4. Sunsets and Shooting Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!  
  
  
  
The next few days melded together in a perfect blend of love and happiness. With the Duke gone forever, Christian and Satine no longer needed to hide their love from the world. Secretly, Satine had been afraid that the forbidden aspect was the driving force behind their love. She knew she loved Christian, but would it begin to fade when there were no more secret meetings and stolen kisses? But as the days turned into weeks, Satine knew that her fears had been unfounded. Approval had proved to be sunshine that had caused their "bud of love" to blossom into a "beauteous flower." The secret meetings and stolen kisses were no more, but Christian always found a way to keep everything new and interesting. Satine's reverie was interrupted when Christian burst into the garret, their garret now, with a look of irrepressible excitement on his face.  
  
"Satine! You have to come with me, quickly!" cried Christian, bouncing up and down like a small child waiting to open a present. He grabbed her hand and proceeded to practically pull her out the door and down to the street.  
  
"Christian," said Satine breathlessly, after virtually running for a few minutes, "where are we going?"  
  
"Hush, you'll see!" responded Christian, the smirk on his face growing bigger by the minute.  
  
After walking for what seemed like miles, Satine began to recognize where they were going.  
  
"Christian! We had the picnic with the Duke here," said Satine, slightly confused as to why he would bring her here, of all places.  
  
"Yes, I know, but I came back here once after that, and I promise you, you'll be glad we came."  
  
The lovers took a seat on the blanket that Christian had prepared, and for a short time, simply enjoyed being in each other's arms. As the happy couple watched, the sun began to set, and the sky looked as if the colors on a painter's palate had blended together to form the most perfect hues. The image was breathtaking.  
  
"Christian," whispered Satine breathlessly, "this is magnificent."  
  
"Shh, there's more," cautioned Christian.  
  
As the colors from the sky began to fade, stars began to appear, like diamonds on a background of black velvet. As Satine was gazing up at the night sky, a shooting star appeared.  
  
"Christian! It's a shooting star, I've never seen one of those before."  
  
"Well, my darling, then you must make a wish," began Christian, and proceeded to laugh when Satine shut her eyes tight.  
  
"Don't laugh at me, you insolent boy!" said Satine indignantly.  
  
"I'm not, I promise," said Christian, suppressing a smile.  
  
"Oh, yes you are. You're eyes are laughing. But that's one of the things that I love most about you."  
  
Christian smiled. "Well, what did you wish for?"  
  
"I can't tell you that! Then it won't come true."  
  
Christian put his arms around Satine, and pulled her down, so they were laying on the blanket. "I know what I wished for," he whispered in her ear, "I wished that this moment would never end."  
  
"Christian, sing to me," said Satine dreamily.  
  
Christian was more than happy to oblige.  
  
"Goodnight my angel, now its time to sleep. And still so many things I want to say, remember all the songs you sang for me, when we went sailing on an emerald bay? And like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep. The water's dark, and deep inside this ancient heart, you'll always be a part of me. Goodnight my angel, now its time to dream, about how wonderful your life will be. Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on. They never die, and that's how you and I will be…"  
  
Christian looked down, and saw that Satine had fallen asleep in his arms. As he held her just a little bit tighter, he closed his eyes, ready to spend a night with his love under the stars.  
  
A/N: I used the song "Lullaby (Goodnight my angel) by Billy Joel, but I just changed some of the order around. Also "bud of love" and beauteous flower" is from Romeo and Juliet.  
  
This chapter was complete fluff! But I promise there will be some plot twists soon. 


End file.
